Mr Manager First in series in Niall Horan Fanfic
by Niam-Nouis-Lilo-Larry-Ziall
Summary: Niall Horan is one fifth of the worlds biggest boy band 'ONE DIRECTION'. And starting today they had a new manager. Mr Manager is Nathan Cowell, nephew of Simon Cowell. He has fomally managed Ed Sheeran and Mc-Fly and is a rather talented 22 year old. He started out at 16, instantly getting to manage Ed Sheeran. But Niall noticed something no one else did. He was metally unstable!


**New Management *A Niall Horan Fanfic* [BOYXBOY]**

**PROLOGUE:**

**Niall's P.O.V****:**

**I was sitting in Simon's room with the boys when he dropped a bomb shell.**

"**You'll still be with this Label boys but as you know you will get a new manager because I am gone all the time," Louis blinked a couple of times before looking straight at Liam. He was blushing- he forgot to tell us the GIT!**

"**We had no idea, next time Liam write a sticky note or summit, it would have been better for us to know,"**

"**Sorry," Liam muttered.**

"**Anyway," Simon interrupted, "He's here now if you would like to meet him," we all nodded. He pressed a button on his desk to reveal a young boy -fucking younger then me- with a flawless face, wearing skinny white jeans, a plaid shirt and a hoodie, for some reason he had glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and our biography in his hands, reading up on us? He was snapped out of his silence by a click of Simon's fingers. "Nate wake up," Nate? Did he mean Mate?**

"**Uh, yeah sorry Simon," he said, scratching the back of his head and smiling, he knew Simon? "I didn't mean to keep reading, didn't notice that's all," he said, a small blush on his cheeks. Then he smiled at us. "Hey I'm Nathan, though most people call me Nate, and I'm your new Manager. I hope we can have fun," That is where Nate came from- oh good times. Liam decided it best to introduce everyone.**

"**Well, I'm Liam and This is Nialler," he said pointed to me, "This is Zayn, and Louis and Harry,"**

"**I know, well it's nice to meet you all,"**

"**Tell us about yourself," said Zayn, looking interested.**

"**Well, My full name is Nathan Kayson Cowell and Simon's my Uncle. I used to live in Ireland, but at 8 I moved here. At 16 I got my first management job, co-managing Ed Sheeran then at 18 I managed MC-fly for about half a year and then I have worked for Syco ever since," he said smiling.**

"**Age?" asked Harry. He looked about 15, but he had to be at-least 19.**

"**22," that shocked us all.**

**Character Profiles:**

**NIALL HORAN:**

**Aged (In story): 19 ½**

**Full Name: Niall James Horan**

**Works for: Syco Records**

**Born: 13****th**** September 1993**

**Home Town: Mullingar, Ireland**

**Mother: ****Maura Gallagher**

**Father: Bobby Horan**

**Brother: Greg Horan**

**Schooling: Colaiste Mhuire**

**ZAYN MALIK:**

**Aged (IS): 20**

**Full Name: Zain Javaad Malik AKA Zayn Javaad Malik**

**Works for: Syco Records**

**Born: 12 January 1993**

**Home town: Bradford, West Yorkshire, England**

**Father: Yaser Malik**

**Mother: Tricia Malik (Nee Brannan)**

**Siblings: Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa**

**Schooling: Lower Fields Primary school and Tong High School**

**LIAM PAYNE:**

**Aged (IS): 20**

**Full Name: Liam James Payne**

**Works for: Syco Records**

**Born: 29 August 1993**

**Home Town: Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England**

**Mother: Karen Payne**

**Father: Goeff Payne**

**Siblings: Ruth and Nicola**

**Schooling: City of Wolverhampton Collage**

**HARRY STYLES:**

**Age (IS): 19**

**Full Name: Harry Edward Styles**

**Works for: Syco Records**

**Born: 1****st****February 1994**

**Home Town: Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England**

**Mother: Anne Cox**

**Father: Des Style **

**Siblings: Gemma**

**Schooling: Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School**

**LOUIS TOMLINSON:**

**Age (IS): 21**

**Full Name: Louis William Tomlinson, Born as Louis Troy Austin**

**Works for: Syco Records**

**Born: 24****th****December 1991**

**Home Town: Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England**

**Mother: Johannah Poulston**

**Father: Troy Austin**

**Step Father: Mark Tomlinson (I included this on Louis's only because Louis took on Mark's surname)**

**Siblings: Phoebe, Daisy, Felicity (AKA Fizz) and Charlotte**

**Schooling: Hall Cross School and Hayfield School (he went back to Hall Cross after he failed his A-levels for the first time)**

**SIMON COWELL:**

**Aged (IS): 53 ½**

**Full Name: Simon Phillip Cowell**

**Work for: Syco Records**

**Born: 7****th****October 1959**

**Home Town: Lambeth, London, England**

**Mother: Julie Brett**

**Father: Eric Cowell**

**Siblings: Nicholas Cowell, Tony Cowell, Micheal Cowell, John Cowell and June Cowell**

**Schooling: Dover Collage**

**NATHAN COWELL:**

**Aged (IS): 23**

**Full Name: Nathan Kayson Cowell**

**Works For (And in past): Ed Sheeran, MC-fly, Syco Records, One Direction.**

**Born: 14 April 1990**

**Home Town: Coventry, England**

**Mother: Cherry Cowell (Nee Smith)**

**Father: John Cowell**

**Siblings: Molly, Kent, Brent, Marcus and Max Cowell. They are in order, Molly: 3, Max: 7, Kent: 11, Brent: 17 and Marcus: 23**

**Schooling: Barr's Hill School**

**Just some things about him:**

**Favorite film: HP and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Sexual Orientation: Bi-sexual.**

**Favorite Book: Hero. **

**Favorite Author: Perry Moore. **

**Favorite thing to do: Reading. **

**OCD'S: Tidying, Folding, dirt. **

**Style: Classic Geek. **

**Favorite Color: Black (Even if it is a shade). **

**Favorite musical instrument: Sax. **

**Favorite Song: Candy and Angles. **

**Favorite singer: A mix between Robbie Williams, One Direction, MC-fly, Take that and Ed Sheeran. **

**One thing to do before he Dies: Make is own Cologne and go Sky Diving. **

**Obsessions: Thimbles, Ornaments, Lions, Tigers, Teddies and Music. **

**Favorite TV show: Eastenders and X-Factor. **

**If he could go anywhere in the world: Back to Ireland. **

**Shoes: British Knights.**

**Name: Mckenna, because this is a name that means born in fire and it just sounds awesome, I must tell you there is no other reason.**

**Age: 16, because he started working for Ed Sheeran.**

**Memory: When he was 11 he got his first guitar and Simon started paying for lessons.\**

**Site: Twitter.**

**Twitter name: (PS This is my friends account, he says please follow him) NathanCowell**

**Gmail: NathanKaysonCowell (real, use this to contact me!**


End file.
